


Tears and Freckles

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [65]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, One-Shot, prompt, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir misses school and Krista drops by to see if she is alright. She has no idea the events that will lead to her seeing Ymir cry in anguish for the first time ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears and Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> There were many directions I could have taken with this prompt, but I decided rather on this approach. I hope that everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a comment to let me know! ^^

Despite popular belief, Ymir did not bunk school often. So Krista was surprised and disappointed when on Monday morning Ymir failed to show up for school. Besides that, the brunette hadn’t been responding to any of her text or emails. She hadn’t even logged onto Facebook since last week, and Krista was really starting to worry. So when the teacher asked her to drop off some paperwork to Ymir that the brunette would really need, the blonde eagerly accepted the duty. Besides, no one else would do it. Ymir wasn’t all that friendly, and everyone knew that the only one Ymir ever offered her time to was Krista. It wasn’t even a secret that they were in lesbians with each other.

What the hell was Ymir doing anyway? Though Krista was worried, she had no doubt that it was something stupid. Ymir was known for that—stupidity.

The school day ended eventually. Krista always felt like classes took too long when her lanky partner wasn’t there to mess around in her vicinity, distracting students and sending the teacher into a rage fuelled rant. Krista actually missed it, and it was only one day. She took her car downtown and followed the usual route to Ymir’s small home. The brunette lived with her mother and sister, Ilse, and they weren’t the richest of families. While Krista did actually have quite a wealthy family, she never really cared much about their different social standings.

After ringing the doorbell when she arrived, Krista nervously wrung her hands together. Stupid or not, Ymir was doing something that meant she couldn’t respond to any of Krista’s messages. The blonde was slightly scared. The door opened smoothly, and in the threshold Krista almost thought it was Ymir, but then she did a double take and realized that it was just Ilse. The brunette was much friendlier than her older sister, so she smiled brightly upon noticing Krista was their visitor.

“I figured it wouldn’t take you long,” she said, chuckling. “Those papers for my idiot sister?”

Krista giggled as she was let in and nodded. “Yeah. No one else will bring them, so it’s up to me.”

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it.” Ilse playfully poked Krista’s side and then sighed. “So Ymir is in her room. Don’t bother knocking because she won’t answer.” She turned around but paused before heading back to the lounge. “Oh and, be delicate with her.”

“Wh-why?”

Ilse winked. “You’ll see.” She disappeared around the corner and Krista stared after her for a little while until she gathered her courage and headed down the passage to the last room on the left. As Ilse had suggested she did not knock, but she did open the door only slightly and wait, in case Ymir was in a compromising position and needed a hint to get decent. But Ymir made no noise from her room, and Krista pushed the door open while her brows furrowed.

Within was Ymir, as predicted, and she was curled—what looked to be uncomfortably—on her huge red beanbag chair, a controller in her hand. The room was dark and dank, the air in there humid and sweaty. Krista scrunched her nose up and waved in front of her face to get the smell of Ymir’s feet away from her nose.

“Ymir?”

Krista cautiously entered and shut the door behind her. Ymir didn’t answer. She didn’t even give any sort of acknowledgement. All of her attention as on the screen where a character in full battle gear fought against  a great beast. The only sound other than what was emanating from the TV was the rapid _click, click, click_ of Ymir’s fingers flying over the buttons on her remote. Her eyeballs looked dry.

“Ymir?” Krista tiptoed around dirty clothes and dishes, making her way over to the windows. Once there she wrenched the curtains aside, letting pale light flood in, and then opened the windows. Ymir didn’t even flinch when the light entered, which was strange because Krista expected her to hiss or something—being in the dark for so long would cause her eyes some trouble to adjust to the light. “Come on Ymir, say something.”

“Ssh,” Ymir responded, fingers flying even faster still. Her eyes darted across the screen as she maneuvered her character and dealt a blow of carefully planned combos.

“Did you seriously skip school to play this game?” Krista shook her head and waited for Ymir to offer some excuse or a tease, but none came. So she went over to the desk in one corner of the room and carefully placed the papers down on it. The surface of the desk was a mess of more dishes and empty cans, so that led Krista to cleaning out the trash and neatening the permanent objects. Since she was on a roll, Krista decided to clean the rest of the room, too. Maybe if she did Ymir would finally stop her game and greet her.

Ymir simply played her game as Krista cleaned her room. When Krista was collecting the dirty clothes, Ymir released a strangled cry and loudly slapped her forehead. Krista glanced up and caught the ‘Wasted. Try Again?’ on the screen, and flinched when Ymir mashed the confirm button and started the battle all over again, from what Krista assumed. It seemed that the boss was entirely too strong, and all odds were stacked against Ymir’s puny character. Seriously, sometimes games made it so difficult that it no longer felt fun to play. That’s why Krista chose her games wisely—oh yes, she definitely played. Through their mutual love for virtual adventures Ymir and Krista had discovered each other and then fallen in love with each other. Though sometimes Krista wondered who Ymir was really in love with, her or the console.

With Ymir back to her game Krista went on with her cleaning. Most of the place had been cleared up by the time Krista reached Ymir’s area. It was dirtiest there, but the blonde merely shook her head and continued. The things she did for love…

“Oh my god, come on baby, come on,” Ymir muttered, eyes wide and alert, though she looked like she hadn’t slept in days. “ _Come on._ ” Her character did a number of spins and twirls, weapons blazing and clashing with the enemy. Krista looked up to watch, slightly interested now that Ymir seemed more enthusiastic about her chances of survival. The health bar for the enemy was on its lowest Krista had seen since she had entered Ymir’s cave, so the little blonde felt her own pulse race in time with Ymir’s furious button mashing. Ymir began to curse softly, chanting over and over that her character _must_ when because _god fucking damnit_ she had been at it _all day_. A few moments later, Ymir delivered the final blow, and the enemy finally fell to her character. The brunette threw her hands up, yelling in happiness. She looked so relieved that Krista even spotted the slight sparkle of tears in her eyes. Krista continued to watch the screen as the cut scene played out of the character speaking to their team about the enemy. She supposed that it was the end of the game. It was too interesting to look away from, so Krista continued cleaning only half-heartedly, head craned uncomfortably so that she could see the screen. But then in her absence of mind her hand brushed against something hot and the screen went black.

Ymir’s smile dropped instantly. For a long second she was utterly confused, but then she looked towards Krista, and Krista looked towards her hand. She had just accidentally switched the console off, and when she looked back up at Ymir, the brunette’s face was going red. As Krista had recalled, the game hadn’t saved yet. It had been cycling through the cut scene, and would probably only save after. All of Ymir’s progress…

“Ymir, I’m really sorry.”

Ymir’s nostrils began to glare, and then Krista felt the shock of her life when thick tears spilled from Ymir’s eyes. She looked more furious than Krista had **ever** seen her and it was honestly terrifying.

“I… I didn’t mean it. It was an accident.”

Ymir sucked in a deep breath, and the controller clattered to the floor at her feet. She was trembling so badly that Krista could clearly see it by the shaking of her clothing. And Ymir’s face was becoming even redder.

“Y-Ymir?”

“Get out.” More tears spilled over her freckled, red cheeks.

“Wh-what?” Her voice had been barely above a whisper, and Krista wasn’t sure if she had heard right.

Ymir seemed to snap, any control she had previously had simply gone. Her eyes bulged and her lips parted in the most menacing way Krista had ever seen, Ymir’s top lip curling. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!”

Krista did not even wait to apologise again, she simply bolted from the room and slammed the door behind her. She did not stop her sprinting until she made it to the front door, and she collapsed against it, panting. Ilse rushed in, eyes wide and worried.

“What happened? Did Ymir just scream? I haven’t heard her speak in days.”

Krista lifted a hand so that Ilse could know to just wait. When she regained her breath she explained what had happened, and then she dropped down onto her knees when the full scale of her accident dawned on her.

“Oh good lord Krista, it was nice knowing you.” Ilse made a quick retreat, as if simply speaking with Krista would incur Ymir’s wrath on her too. Maybe it would, Krista wouldn’t be surprised.

“Oh no.” Krista pressed her hand to her mouth, and her heart kept pounding. She couldn’t stop repeating Ymir’s furious scream in her head, since it was the first time she had ever heard Ymir scream that loudly or with that much anger. “Oh my god.” And the look on Ymir’s face… no human had ever made such a face before. She had never known that Ymir’s facial muscles had been able to contort in such a furious way. “Oh… oh no.” And besides that, Ymir’s entire body had been shuddering. It was like the blonde had just committed the worst sin imaginable. Had Ymir really been playing all weekend and all day? If that was true, and if Ymir really had been struggling with that boss fight all day, then she wasn’t sure if Ymir would ever speak to her again. “Oh god.” She had also never seen Ymir turn so dark a shade of red before.

“What have I done?”


End file.
